


life is but a dream

by howdoyousleep



Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Beg for it.”The phrase bounces around in Bucky’s brain like a pinball, off different sides, rolling around the curvature of his skull. His eyes are open, but his vision is a little hazy, can make out Steve’s slim backside as it hovers over Bucky’s angry erection, his amused but hot facial expression. Steve lets go of Bucky’s dick, smacks his hand down hard on his stomach instead, “Gone on me already, honey?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509377
Comments: 42
Kudos: 331





	life is but a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It was a friend's birthday and I wanted them to have something and here is this! It was nice to take a little break from my abo update but back to work I go! It was also nice to revisit this pair. :)))  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

_“Beg for it.”_

The phrase bounces around in Bucky’s brain like a pinball, off different sides, rolling around the curvature of his skull. His eyes are open, but his vision is a little hazy, can make out Steve’s slim backside as it hovers over Bucky’s angry erection, his amused but hot facial expression. Steve lets go of Bucky’s dick, smacks his hand down hard on his stomach instead, “Gone on me already, honey?”

All Bucky can do is groan pathetically.

“No, n-no, I… _fuck, baby_ I—”

Steve chuckles, grabs for Bucky’s dick again, reaches around and holds it in his fist.

“ _Look at that_ —show Bucky Barnes your boy pussy and he gets all stupid.”

_Fucking hell._

Steve holds Bucky steady in his hand, lowers his ass just enough to slip the tip of Bucky’s cock into his warm wet cunt. The brunette exhales roughly, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him, elbows holding him up going shaky. Steve lets out his own hot noise, a pleased rumble that makes Bucky happier than it should, but he doesn’t make any indication of lowering any more, of sheathing Bucky’s cock within him fully.

“ _Come on, Buck._ I told you to beg for it. I suggest you beg for it before I just fuck myself on the dildo I know damn well is in that bedside table drawer of yours.”

Damn Steve Rogers and his tight little ass and authoritative voice.

“ _Stevie, baby_ —"

“Hands, Buck.” Bucky growls and throws his hands down, digs them into the mattress, picks up like he hadn’t made a mistake.

“Fuck, sugar come on, wanna feel that sweet pussy eat me up,” he licks his lips, gives Steve that heated look that strikes him right in the dick before continuing, “Know you love feelin’ full, know I stuff ya up so well, know you can come on my cock a good two, three times.”

Steve clicks his tongue, takes his hand off Bucky’s cock, the flared angry head being held inside of Steve by the tight grip of his ass alone. Steve turns around fully, small frame fitting beautifully between Bucky’s lewdly spread thighs, dick nestled between the cheeks of that peach of an ass.

“Wrong tactic, doll. I said ‘beg’, not ‘convince’. I know what I want but I need you to _beg…_ ”

Steve circles his hips in such a sensual and slow way it makes Bucky bite back a whine, makes him feel a little hypnotized by the sight of himself inside of Steve. His lithe form tilts forward a little, gives Bucky a perfect fucking view of his own dick pressed tight into Steve’s cunt, makes him bite out a curse. But when the blond begins to pull off, hitches his hips up and forward in warning, the bitten-off whine punches through Bucky’s clenched teeth.

“ _Fuck,_ I want it, want it so bad, Stevie, wanted it since you spread those little legs and told me to _eat_ , wanna feel that sweet pussy, wanna come in that pussy, _please_ I—”

Steve sinks halfway down, swallows him in one go, makes Bucky shout and toss his head back. He hears Steve groan, knows the smug smirk that is on his face without even needing to look at him, Bucky gasping when Steve raises and lowers himself to that halfway point on his cock two, three times.

“That’s good, Buck. You’re almost there. Tell me what else you want.”

Bucky groans. “ _Fuck,_ honey wanna touch you so bad, bein’ so mean to me—”

“You love it, Buck—hush.”

“Come on, sugar _come on_ , please. Wanna feel that pussy, wan’you to come, wan’you to use this cock, wan’you to use it to make you come, yeah yeah _yeahyeah_ _oh fuck_.” Bucky can’t even finish his own thoughts, finish his plea, Steve finally showing him mercy and sinking down onto his cock to the hilt. Somehow, Bucky’s elbows are still holding him up and he almost goes cross-eyed at watching and feeling Steve’s sweet little ass fit beautifully over his dick.

“ _Ohh_ , Buck see what happens when you listen, big guy? Huh? Feels so _good_ , you’re so big, stretchin’ my little pussy out, _oh_ ,” Steve’s voice is somehow firm but breathy, that tight whiny lilt to it that drives Bucky crazy, makes him hot all over. He goes to beg some more, wants to touch, but Steve is moving, slow and slick, rolling his hips, pumping them over Bucky in such a devastating way.

“ _Babyyy_ , oh fuck yeah, _goddamnit_ , Stevie feel so fuckin’ good, shit just look at ya,” Bucky praises, voice going dark and low as he watches Steve’s ass bounce up and down slowly, watches the blond turn his head and look back at him with those fucking eyelashes. He knows his Steve loves praise, loves being told he’s pretty and that he’s making Bucky feel good, that he’s driving Bucky wild. Bucky knows it’s coming, knows that Steve is going to say something along the lines of “ _Yeah, Buck?_ _Feels good?”_ before he even says it.

“Oh, Buck feels so good? Yeah? _Tell me.”_ Close enough.

Bucky swallows loudly, takes a few shaky breaths, Steve choosing to use the time to move and adjust his legs to where he’s sitting _on top_ of Bucky and not between his legs. He can’t help but whine a little at this new position, how spread out Steve looks on top of him, his compact form looking larger than normal, but still so small on top of Bucky’s thick waist, thick thighs. The new position spreads Steve wide, Bucky able to see—

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ , Stevie make me feel so good all the time, I’ll never get tired of you and this sweet lil’ ass and that mouth and those eyes and _fuck_ I’m so gone for ya, Stevie doll. _Lemme touch_ , lemme touch ya, baby _please_.”

Steve moans, head lolling back between his shoulder blades as he rolls and grinds and just _takes_ what he fucking wants. He makes a noise, one that sounds like a strained “ _Uh-uh_ ”, leans his arms forward to rest his hands on Bucky’s thighs, pulls and drags his cunt up and down Bucky’s cock a little more, so pretty. Steve rides dick like a pro, knows how to work a cock like a porn star, knows how to come from it, knows how to tease and torment Bucky on top. And that’s ~~fortunately~~ unfortunately one of Steve’s favorite things to do.

Bucky has been on the edge of coming for almost an hour now, dick hard and teased and leaking and _angry_ ever since Steve shoved his pants down and whispered in Bucky’s ear how he’d spent all day thinking about Bucky eating him out. _“You treat my little pussy so well, Buck, been thinkin’ about it all day. Touched myself and everything. Gonna give that to me now.”_ It hadn’t been a question and it made Bucky weak and hot all over, such a fucking sucker for a bossy Steve.

Bucky hadn’t known that Steve was in a _mood_ though, one that entailed keeping Bucky from his pleasure, one that entailed not letting Bucky come. A mood that included eating Steve’s sweet ass out over the coffee table, Steve sucking him off on the living room floor, and opening the blond up against his bedroom door. A mood that Bucky knew would bring him close to tears and get him spittin’, one where he’d have to fight to come, one that he’d _hate_ that he loved so much.

“ _Ohh_ fuck, Bucky love this cock. This my cock? Huh?” Steve asks as he bounces his lower half, riding Bucky’s cock in a way that makes his toes curl and his breaths get caught in his throat. He can’t take his eyes off of Steve’s ass, on the movement of it, up and down, _up and down_ , of the way his cock keeps disappearing inside of the smaller’s body. He can hear the _squelch_ of Steve’s ass, can feel how wet he is, _feels like an actual pussy_ —

“Asked you a question, _James_.”

“ _Yeah yeah,_ baby s’yours, course that cock is yours, all yours,” Bucky breathes out as he lets his elbows collapse, lets his head hit the mattress, lets himself feel. Steve clicks his tongue again and Bucky doesn’t need to be looking at Steve to know that noise is directed at him. “Eyes, Buck watch. Watch me fuck myself on this cock’a yours.” Bucky whines but complies, leans up again to find Steve looking back at him, pretty lips red, eyes darker than normal. “ _Atta boy_ …” Steve chides, bouncing harder, picking up his pace, Bucky biting his bottom lip as to not sound like a little bitch for being fucked so well.

“This cock may be all mine but _fuck_ if this ain’t your boy pussy, Buck.”

 _Fuck_.

He knows this tactic, knows that Steve loves seeing him suffer a little bit, knows that Steve is very aware of what talking about Bucky owning him does to him. He bites out another curse, curls his toes, hooded eyes jumping with every bounce of Steve’s ass. He can hear the other man’s breathing pick up, hear those delicious little whimpers, knows that his cock has to be so close to grazing that sweet spot.

“This pussy loves your fat cock, baby, _loves it,_ s’hungry for it all the time, so greedy,” Steve tells him, voice low and hot, whimpers in between words, and Bucky damn near shouts when he hears those sweet words hit his ears while watching Steve lean a little more forward and _grind_ and _roll_ and slow his movements down to a pace that should be fucking illegal. Watching the stretch of where they are connected is more than erotic, Steve’s slick cunt holding onto Bucky’s cock in a tight grip, his little hole all stretched and pink and taking Bucky like it was meant to.

Steve moans, whines, pressing back into Bucky’s lap with a soft, _“Buck_ …” and he knows what that means.

“Oh fuck, sugar give it to me, _give it to me_ , come on,” Bucky groans, feels his own core clench up at the sight of Steve coming apart and when the smaller man literally _hike a leg up_ and _turn around_ on his cock, he wails. Unbelievable, Bucky is a blessed man, one lucky motherfucker, those thoughts having approximately .2 seconds to race through his mind before Steve is moving, mouth running.

“Wanna come, s’cock is gonna make me come, Bucky. You gonna make me come, big guy? Come all over those fuckin’ tits?” Steve’s voice bounces with each movement of his lithe form, hands pressing into Bucky’s thighs behind him, fucking himself on Bucky’s cock at that specific angle he knows makes Steve crumble. When the blonde’s eyelashes flutter as he lets out a feminine moan, Bucky groans, clenches his gut, dick twitching.

“ _Baby,_ lemme touch lemme help, please,” he begs and there’s less resistance this time, Steve nodding his head but gritting out, “Not my cock,” because he is a whore for coming hard on Bucky’s cock alone. Bucky can’t move his hands fast enough, reaches up to grasp at Steve’s hips, makes him stutter forward, hands landing on Bucky’s chest. He’s desperate now, they both are, but Steve’s movements are sloppy, are just to reach the point of orgasm, to crest over that euphoric wave. Bucky uses his grip to drag Steve back and forth on his cock, _so fucking deep_ , and the force of the movement makes Steve sob.

“ _Bucky, baby_ oh you’re gonna make me—”

“Fuck yeah, sugar gimme what’s mine, _want it_ ,” Bucky growls, wishing he were forcing the words out onto Steve’s lips, directly into his ear. His hands push and pull, it’s frantic and messy and Steve’s hand is reaching for his own cock, fucking his fist with vigor when he spits out, “ _Don’t you dare fucking come_.”

_Jesus fucking Christ._

He has no choice but to nod his head, make a sad noise, feels his own core clench up at Steve’s words, the feeling of being so completely and utterly fucked making him gasp and groan. Steve lets out a startled gasp or two, hand pumping, and he leans forward, presses a hand tight onto Bucky’s neck, and—

“ _Fucking Christ, Steve.”_

With another wail of a noise Steve is coming, coming hard, directing his dick down towards Bucky’s chest, and there isn’t a prettier goddamn sight than that, that’s for damn sure. Steve _crumbles_ when he comes, goes weak all over, mouth slack and open just enough to get out his guttural moans. Bucky _fights_ with himself, actively fends off his own orgasm while trying to bask in the eroticism of Steve’s own, hot come splattering across his chest, pooling down his neck, between his pecs.

“Holy shit, sugar oh _god_ , prettiest fuckin’ thing in the whole goddamn world, look at’chu,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s lips when he falls forward, presses into Bucky’s chest as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm. Bucky can’t help it, pushes his hips, fucks up into the little body on top of him a good few times, form shaking under the order to not come. Steve purrs, bites at Bucky’s chin tightly, brings a finger down to the mess on his chest, and back up to Bucky’s mouth.

Steve kissing lightly at Bucky’s cheek as he feeds him his come, shoving fingers into his mouth, makes Bucky damn near hysterical.

“ _Please…_ ” he begs, voice trembling like his body is, sweat beading up on his forehead, cock _aching_ while still nestled in Steve’s sweet boy pussy. Steve makes a soft noise, kisses at Bucky’s lips slowly yet chastely, and whispers, “I’ll let you know when I’m done with you, baby don’t you worry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts, love, kindly-worded critiques, ideas/requests--all of it! I'm also on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3"! <3 <3 <3 ILY.


End file.
